Kyzeth
Kyzeth is a first gen OC who belongs to Colfea, please ask me if you would like to use him in a story, thank you very much! Appeareance Kyzeth is a winged pup, and a SamoyedXAustralian Shepherd. He has semi-perky ears, that are dipped in black, the tips of his wings are also dipped in black. He has a wavy fringe, with small braids on the edges of his fringe, the one on the right being tan. He has a tan patch on his back, upper part of his tail, patches on both eyes and the edges of the top of his wings. He has another tan patch on his wing, most near the root of it. He has a long fluffy tail, and long paws. Personality Kyzeth is a realy sweet pup, and only wants what's best for everyone. He likes to make new friends, but isn't usually the one to start a conversation. He's pretty forgetful, and often needs to be reminded of things, even if they're super important. He's pretty self-concious, and even if you jokingly hint at an insult directed towards him, he will spend several days obsessing if what you said was true or not. He often goes out of his way to please his friends, and family members. He hates to disagree with someone, just wanting to get along with everyone, and make tons of friends. He often feels bad if he needs to ask for help, be it from his loved ones or just from a random stranger. He doesn't mind admitting that he's wrong, even if he knows he isn't, since he really doesn't want to start an argument. He might be consider slightly lazy by others, but he just a little bit of motivation every now and then. He isn't one to blow things out of proportion, and is fairly patient and calm. Bio Kyzeth's parents had been trying to have a pup for the longest of times, and eventually had Kyzeth. He was the apple of their eyes, and they made him out to be a perfect angel. They loved the idea of a little pupper running around, and wanted to have another, but when that didn't happen, they dedicated even more of their time to their son. On his first birthday, they got him a pet dove, which he named Pigeon, as he didn't know the difference between the two when he was young. However, his life didn't stay all sunshine and rainbows. A little time into the future, he began to develop slight problems with seeing. At first, his parents weren't that worried, but still kept an eye on his situation. But, after a while, he started bumping straight into large things, that he should've seen from far away. They took him to see a doctor, who told them that he had cataracts in his eyes, and that he would lose his sight. His parents were devastated, and didn't properly know how to react, and didn't really awknowledge it. They just let things slide back into the way they were, all the while Kyzeth's eyesight was getting worse and worse. Kyzeth didn't completely unedrstand what was going on with his eyes, as his parents didn't exactly explain it to him. During this time, he turned to Pigeon more than anyone else, as the bird helped him naviagate his way around day to day life. However, one day Pigeon got sick, and Kyzeth couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He tried to go to his parents for adive, but they had grown distant, and didn't help him. A few days later, Pigeon passed away, and Kyzeth was devastated. He somehow managed to bury him down on the ground. He spent the next days crying in his room, morning over his deceased pet. His parents started to realize this, and notice that they had been very bad parents for some time. They slowly started to mend their relationship with them, and comforted him over the death of the dove. They also delicately explained why he was losing his sight, and tried to get help for him. However, it was too late to do anything to even try and save part of his sight. The parents blamed themselves for this, and did their best to do everything to help their son. They sent him to a school especially for blind pups, and made sure that there was always somebody helping him from place to place, be it a friend or a family member. At first, Kyzeth felt slightly bitter with his parents about how they practically abandoned him for fair period of time, and how it was their fault that Pigeon wasn't there anymore, and that he was now blind. However, as he got older, he began to realize that it wasn't their fault, and even if it was, he wasn't angry with them anymore. He was soon very close with his parents again. Songs, Stories, Collabs Trivia Crush Page yet to be made, but he has a huge crush Origami, Crazy's OC Fears Kyzeth is, understandably, scared of being left alone. Random Facts *Incase you didn't read the bio, he is in fact blind *He loves all different kind of birds *He is usually hanging out with at least one pup/person Gallery LilBirdyBoi.png|Kyzeth as a little pupper, with Pigeon PlaitingPla.png|Ky with his bae, Ori. Idk if you can plait anything with paws, but whatever SweepyBabs.png|More KyXOri, bcause yes. Valentinesmashup.png|Pic of all mine and Cray's shipped characters. Loveislove.png|Lineart on both and colouring on Ky was done by Crazy, I did the colouring on Ori, tho. Little something for pride month. Snoozes.png|Commissioned by Crazy, drawn by Pepper, on Amino! PrideMonth.png Fly.png|Absolutely gorgeous drawing commissioned by Crazy, drawn by Carnivorous Trees on ABA Amino! PawPainting.png|Adorable drawing for pride month by none other than Crazy! cutiepies.jpg|Cute wittle comm from Crazy atori.jpg|AT with ShiroThePup on Adventure Bay Amino Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Winged Characters Category:Colfea's Chara